Secret Lovers
by Emma Charming
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101.
1. Chapter 1: I Can't Take It

_*-*-*Secret Lovers*-*-*_

_*-*-*Chapter 1: I Can't Take It*-*-*_

_*-*-*By: MikaylAGomez09*-*-*_

_**Summary:**__ He has always gone out with lots of girls, but the one girl he wants to spend the rest of his life with walked away from him after graduation. What happens when they run into each other again 10 years later? Please NO FLAMES!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own Z101… but I wish I did… not really though._

_*-*-*His POV*-*-*_

'_**I can't take this anymore, I've gone out with tons of girls since she got to PCA and I can only think about her. Why is this so hard for me? I mean, come on, I am who I am, and the me that I usually am can't even gather up the courage to ask out the one girl I've been wanting to spend every minute of every day with ever since I first saw her.'**_

'_**If I don't say something to her soon, I might just lose her forever, and that would only be because we graduate in a few days. So, yeah, I might want to stop writing this down and just come out and tell her how I feel. Or, better yet, show her how I feel. God… I feel like Chase now. Not telling the one person that I love, how I feel, but it's completely obvious to everyone else.'**_

'_**Why does asking out the perfect girl so dang hard? I mean, why can't I just go up to her and say…'**_

"_Hey man," Chase says as he walks into the room._

"_Oh, hey Chase," I reply quickly putting my notebook under my pillow._

"_What were you just writing?" Chase asks._

"_Nothing really… just trying to figure out my thoughts," I say._

"_Did that help any?" Chase asks._

"_Nope, not one bit," I say before running my hands through my hair._

"_Do you mind if I ask what exactly you were trying to figure out?" Chase asks slowly._

"_Yeah, I do…," I say sighing._

"_Do you want to talk about it?" Chase asks._

"_Not right now… maybe later," I say, "I'm going to go for a walk… and do not look in my notebook," I say in a threatening voice._

"_Dude, wouldn't dream of it," Chase says smiling that dorky smile of his that I hate._

'_**This whole thing is driving me crazy. I mean, one minute I think she is the most amazing thing ever to set foot on PCA… but the next minute, I'm making fun of her. Why do guys always make fun of the girls that they like? It doesn't make sense.'**_

_*-*-*Her POV*-*-*_

'_**I think about him all the time, even though he is constantly making fun of me. I love him one minute, and hate him the next. So does that mean I love to hate him? Or do I have a love/hate relationship battle for him within me? Either way, he's hot and I've definitely noticed… even though I don't let it show that I've noticed.'**_

"_Hey guys," I say as I walk into the lounge and find Zoey and Michael._

"_Oh, hey," Zoey says looking up._

"_Hey, what's up?" Michael asks._

"_Um, the ceiling and then the sky," I say shaking my head at him._

"_Ha, ha, very funny; I meant what's up with you," Michael says._

"_Oh, not much, I was just really bored in the dorm, so I decided to get some fresh air," I say._

"_Then why are you… ow, Zoey! What was that for?" Michael asks as Zoey kicks him under the table that they're sitting at._

"_For being an idiot; you know that our dorm is in this building and in order to get outside, you need to walk through the lounge," Zoey says rolling her eyes._

"_Oh, right, sorry," Michael says to me._

"_It's okay, but I'll see you guys later," I say before walking away._

"_That was rude," I hear Zoey say to Michael._

"_Well sorrrry," Michael retorts sarcastically._

'_**As I walked away from my friends, I wasn't watching where I was going and ran into someone.'**_

"_Watch where you're go…ing?" the person starts to say before stopping mid-sentence and helping me up._

"_Thanks, but I could've gotten…," I say before looking up to see who it was._

"_I'm so sorry," he says._

"_Oh, no, it was my fault, I wasn't watching where I was going," I say blushing._

"_Do you want to go somewhere and just talk? 'Cause we don't have very many days left here at PCA," he asks as he too blushes a little._

"_Sure, I'd love to," I say smiling._

"_Good, because I have some things to tell you," he says before taking my hand and pulling me out of the building and out onto the lawn._

_*-*-*End Chapter 1*-*-*_

_(A/N: I hope you liked the chapter. Do any of you want to take a wild stab at who the two people are? I've eliminated Zoey from being the girl, and Chase from being the guy. – Mikayla)_


	2. Chapter 2: OUR Hiding Spot

*-*-*Secret Lovers*-*-*

*-*-*Chapter 2: OUR Hiding Spot*-*-*

*-*-*By: MikaylAGomeZ09*-*-*

**Summary:** He has always gone out with lots of girls, but the one girl he wants to spend the rest of his life with walked away from him after graduation. What happens when they run into each other again 10 years later? Please NO FLAMES!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Z101… but I wish I did… not really though.

"Logan, where are we going?" Quinn asks as she tries not to fall while also trying to keep up with the PCA god.

"You'll see momentarily; now stop worrying," Logan says smiling at her from over his shoulder.

"Logan, could you at least slow down?" Quinn asks.

"Sorry, Quinn, I didn't realize how fast I was going," Logan says slowing down a considerable amount.

"Thank you for slow…," Quinn says before running into Logan for the second time that day, "why did you stop?" she asks.

"Because, we're here," Logan says shrugging his shoulders.

"A closet!" Quinn asks in shocked confusion.

"Not just any closet, it's going to be OUR hiding spot," Logan says opening the door and letting Quinn walk in first.

"O-kay then," Quinn says slowly, "how long have you been planning this?" she asks when she walks in and sees a small with two chairs.

"For about 30 minutes," Logan answers.

"Okay… sit and talk," Quinn says sitting down.

"Okay, what I have to tell you is extremely important to me, and I feel that if I don't tell you before Friday, I'll never have another chance to tell you so here it goes… Quinn, I…," Logan says before being interrupted by Quinn's cell phone ringing.

"I'm sorry," Quinn says giving Logan an apologetic look before answering her phone, "hello?" she asks into the phone.

"**I need you're help… like right now,**" Lola says from the other end of the line.

"I'm a little busy Lola… why don't you ask Zoey for help," Quinn suggests.

"**Because… Chase asked me to be his girlfriend and I don't know what to say especially since I think Zoey still likes Chase,**" Lola complains.

"I'll be there as soon as I can," Quinn says before hanging up and turning back to find Logan gone.

"Thank you so much for coming," Lola says to Quinn as she walks into the girls' dorm room.

"Thanks to you, I wasn't able to find out what Logan wanted to tell me!" Quinn yells after slamming the door closed.

"Logan… you were with Logan Reese!" Lola asks in disbelief as she starts to laugh.

"Yes… and he was about to tell me something that was important to him and now I will never know what he wanted to tell me," Quinn says frustrated making Lola stop laughing.

"I'm sorry Quinn… but what else was I supposed to do? I mean if I tell Zoey and she still has feelings for Chase, she might get mad at me," Lola complains.

"First: stop complaining; second: Zoey's dating Michael; and third: say yes to Chase," Quinn says before leaving a stunned Lola where she was and went off in search of Logan.

"Quinn, are you okay?" Zoey asks as she and Michael turn the corner and almost run into their friend.

"No; I was about to find out something that was of high importance to Logan and Lola called me to tell me that Chase asked her to be his girlfriend and she needed my help figuring out what she should say to him," Quinn says.

"Wow, I didn't know that Chase had a crush on Lola," Michael says.

"Now's not the time for that, I need to find Logan and explain what happened," Quinn says.

"We'll help you look for him," Zoey says.

"Thanks, but no thanks, but if you do see him, can you ask him to please call me," Quinn says before walking away.

"Okay, sure," Zoey and Michael say together.

"Why do boy troubles always happen to me?" Quinn asks herself.

"I don't know… why?" a guy's voice asks from behind.

"I don't know that's why I asked myself the…," Quinn says before realizing who was behind her and turning around.

"I'm sorry about earlier, I just chickened out and left," Logan explains after Quinn turned around.

"Why did you chicken out? I mean what you have to tell me can't be that embarrassing, could it?" Quinn asks.

"Yeah, well, actually, for me, it would be embarrassing," Logan says.

"If you would be so embarrassed what's the point of even telling me you have something important to say?" Quinn asks as tears run down her face and she runs away.

"Because I love you Quinn," Logan mutters to himself.

*-*-*End Chapter 2*-*-*

(A/N: I hoped you liked the chapter. Chapter 3: Graduation Day is actually three days after this chapter and chapter 1. Please stay tuned for the next chapter. – Mikayla)


	3. Chapter 3: Graduation Day

*-*-*Secret Lovers*-*-*

*-*-*Chapter 3: Graduation Day*-*-*

*-*-*By: EvilEmmaEvans*-*-*

**Summary:** He has always gone out with lots of girls, but the one girl he wants to spend the rest of his life with walked away from him after graduation. What happens when they run into each other again 10 years later? Please NO FLAMES!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Z101… but I wish I did… not really though.

*-*-*Guy's Dorm*-*-*

"It's been three days and Quinn still won't talk to me," Logan complains to Chase and Michael.

"Dude, why is it so important that you talk to Quinn before graduation tonight?" Michael asks while laughing.

"Because I need to tell her something that is very important to me and if I don't tell her before we graduate, I might never have another chance to tell her," Logan explains.

"What can you, Logan Reese, have to tell Quinn Pensky that would make you so dang desperate to talk to her?" Chase asks while putting the last of his stuff into a box and marking it with his first and last name.

"What I have to tell her is none of your guys' business, but I do need you two to help me find her," Logan moans.

"We'll do what we can, but we won't guarantee anything," Michael says.

"Thank you," Logan says as he wraps his basketball trophy in newspaper and puts it into a box with all of his other sports trophies.

*-*-*Girl's Dorm*-*-*

"Quinn, can we ask you something?" Zoey asks.

"Sure, what's up?" Quinn asks.

"Promise that you won't get mad," Lola says.

"Yes, I promise not to get mad," Quinn responds.

"Why have you been ignoring/avoiding Logan?" Lola asks.

"I haven't been ignoring or avoiding Logan, he's been avoiding me," Quinn says simply.

"Please Quinn, whenever you see him walk into the same room as you, you either walk out another door, or you just sit there and pretend not to notice him," Zoey says.

"Th- th-that's n-n-not t-t-true," Quinn stutters.

"Yes it is Quinn; what happened between the two of you; before a few days ago, even if you were mad at Logan you would at least acknowledge his presence; but now it's like you don't even know that he ever existed," Lola says.

"Nothing happened between Logan and me; so maybe it is true that I've been avoiding him and ignoring him; can't you guys just let me deal with this?" Quinn asks as tears start to fall from her eyes and she runs out of the room.

"That can't be good," Chase says as he and Michael walk into the girls' dorm room.

"No, it can't; did Logan mention something like a falling out between him and Quinn over the past three days?" Zoey asks.

"Well, I know they were together the day that Chase asked me to be his girlfriend, and then she got mad at me for interrupting something important by calling her," Lola offers.

"Thanks, but I was asking the guys Lola," Zoey says.

"Oh, sorry," Lola says.

"All we know is that Logan has something that is of high importance to him that he has to tell Quinn before we graduate tonight, but that comes to him as being a very hard task to accomplish being as how Quinn won't talk to Logan," Michael says.

"Then I guess we have to make them sit down and talk to each other," Zoey says.

"Oh, and Logan gave Michael and I the task of finding Quinn and bringing her to him so that they can talk," Chase says.

"By the looks of it, you won't be able to accomplish that task," Lola comments.

"We know," Michael and Chase say together.

*-*-*With Logan*-*-*

Dear Quinn, 

I'm sorry about a few days ago; I was rude and an inconsiderate jerk towards you and I had no right to be and what I wanted to tell you was that I love you so much. I've loved you since the first day you set foot on PCA. I apologize for everything that I've done or said to hurt you over the last four years and I hope that you forgive me. Please, meet me in our hiding spot after graduation tonight so that we can talk. I will wait for an hour and if you don't show up then I'll get the message that you don't love me back. So please come and at least hear me say this out loud. I love you with my whole heart and if I don't get to see you after tonight, I know that I will never be able to fully love anyone ever again.

Love,

Logan

'**As I walked the familiar path to Quinn, Lola and Zoey's room for what might be the last time, my mind wanders to Quinn and how my life will be different with her in it and her knowing how I feel. And since I'm so wrapped up in my thoughts, I don't see Chase, Michael, Lola and Zoey walking towards me in their gowns and holding their caps.'**

"Hey Logan," Zoey says, but I only hear her faintly.

"Is he okay?" Lola asks Chase.

"I have no idea," Chase responds.

'**The next thing I know is that I'm in the gym for graduation and I snap out of my trance when I hear Dean Rivers call my name.'**

"Logan Reese," Dean Rivers says.

'**As I walk up to the podium to receive my diploma, I hear the crowd cheering. I turn around and immediately spot Quinn sitting a few rows in front of my seat and I notice her smiling even though a tear is sliding down her cheek.'**

*-*-*With Quinn*-*-*

'**After all of the names have been called, Dean Rivers starts the 'graduation' speech. As I'm listening to what is being said, I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn around and the girl directly behind me hands me a folded up piece of paper.'**

"It's from Logan Reese," she mutters.

'Great, a note during graduation and it just has to be from Logan.' I think to myself as I unfold it.

'Dear Quinn,

I'm sorry about a few days ago; I was rude and an inconsiderate jerk towards you and I had no right to be and what I wanted to tell you was that I love you so much. I've loved you since the first day you set foot on PCA. I apologize for everything that I've done or said to hurt you over the last four years and I hope that you forgive me. Please, meet me in our hiding spot after graduation tonight so that we can talk. I will wait for an hour and if you don't show up then I'll get the message that you don't love me back. So please come and at least hear me say this out loud. I love you with my whole heart and if I don't get to see you after tonight, I know that I will never be able to fully love anyone ever again.

Love,

Logan'

'**As I finish reading the note, Dean Rivers asks the graduating class to please stand and I feel Logan's eyes on me.'**

"Congratulation Class of 2008," Dean Rivers says, "now, before all of you students go and find your families, we have a special treat for all of you; will Michael Barrett, Zoey Brookes, Lola Martinez, Chase Matthews, Quinn Pensky and Logan Reese please come up here," Dean Rivers says.

"What's going on?" Logan whispers to me as we walk towards the podium with our friends.

"I have no idea," I whisper back.

"Did you get and read my note?" Logan asks.

"Yes and yes," I say.

"Thank you Dean Rivers," Lola says politely.

"At the end of last month, Dean Rivers asked me as well as my five friends to make little speeches about our lives here at Pacific Coast Academy, but we decided to put a slideshow together instead," Zoey says and as she is saying that, realization dawns on Logan and I.

"We all made our own slideshows, but then we put them all together for one big slideshow," Chase says as the screen comes down and Logan and Michael move the podium off of the stage.

After 45 minutes or so, the slideshow was over and almost every single one of our classmates had tears in their eyes.

"Thank you all for making these last few years at PCA memorable for each one of us," Michael says.

"And as a parting gift to all of you, copies of this slideshow are on DVD outside the gym," I say smiling.

"Thank you all so much for that wonderful slideshow, and again I say congratulations to the graduating class of 2008," Dean Rivers says as everyone, except for the six of us, throws our caps into the air.

"Let's go down to the fountain one last time," Michael says.

"Sorry, but I have something that I have to do," Logan says before running off.

"Quinn, have you and Logan made up yet?" Zoey asks me.

"No, but thanks to the four of you we talked for a few seconds while walking up to the stage," I say before walking towards my room to finish packing.

"Well, they headed in two different directions, so I guess they aren't going to talk about what happened before leaving," Lola comments.

After waiting for an hour, Logan finally left the closet and walked towards his dorm room to finish packing. But little did he know, that right after he left, Quinn showed up.

*-*-*End Chapter 3*-*-*

(A/N: I hope enjoyed the chapter. And as a heads up, once chapter 4 is written and posted, there will be a 9 year and a month gap. – Mikayla)


End file.
